


Dull Virtues

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop's virtues have never included patience.Prompt: Pegging
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek
Series: October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Dull Virtues

Grizzop couldn’t stop touching them. He couldn’t help it. The leather of Vesseek’s harness was high quality and butter-soft, and he ran his fingers over and over it, relishing the difference in texture between that and Vesseek’s skin. He smoothed his palms up over their sides and nuzzled into their stomach, tugging them into a hug and looking up at them with unmasked adoration. They tugged lightly on his ear just to watch him shiver into it. “Did you actually want to get fucked,” they asked, “or do you just like how I look in leather?”

“Both,” Grizzop said, curling one hand around their cock, cool and smooth in contrast to the warm fuzz of their skin. He gave it one long pull, swiping his thumb over the head. “You _do_ look good in leather.” They arched an eyebrow at him. He grinned at them, grasped their hips, and pulled them gently forward, lips parting to take their prick into his mouth.

Above him, Vesseek sighed, and Grizzop pulled back just enough to catch their gaze before swallowing them completely. The weight of their cock in his mouth, the heavy scent of their arousal, their hands tugging on his ears - Grizzop might have been content to do nothing but this all night.

But, well. He really did want to get fucked.

Still, it seemed a shame to rush. He stroked his palms over the soft curve of their waist, closing his eyes and humming in contentment as Vesseek’s cock warmed in his mouth. They rocked their hips, shallow and gentle. “You’re good at this,” they murmured, rolling the tip of an ear between their fingertips. They nudged him until he pulled off their prick with a vague whine, falling back onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch them.

They laid themselves out over him, cupped his jaw in both hands, pulled him into a kiss. Their cock rested against his hip and he twisted, arched up against them so they could feel his own erection. They pulled back briefly, kissed his nose, and reached over him for the oil on the bedside table. “Be patient.” They settled against his side, tipping his head with one finger to capture his lips in another kiss, sharper this time, more teeth. Grizzop, never patient, reached down to help them open the oil.

“Be patient,” Vesseek whispered again, rolling on top of Grizzop, smiling into his mouth. They slicked their hand, rubbed maddeningly at the soft skin behind his balls. Grizzop wriggled beneath them, hips lifting off the bed, a low whine in his throat. “Patient,” Vesseek said, murmuring into his throat, their lips brushing over his pulse. Slowly, so slowly, they eased a finger into him, and Grizzop sighed, flinging one arm across their shoulders to keep them close, and Vesseek laughed. “Grizzop - ”

“If you tell me to be patient again,” Grizzop ground out, “I’m flipping us over and riding you.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Vesseek pulled back, watched Grizzop’s face as they worked a second finger into him. “I was just going to say you look good like this.”

Grizzop huffed out a sound, pleased and dismissive, the tips of his ears warming at the praise. “Flatterer. You just like fucking me,” he said. Vesseek pulled their hand away and Grizzop groaned, grabbing for their wrist and missing.

He groaned again, more happily this time, as they lined their hips up with his. “I do like fucking you,” they said, lifting him off the bed, their thumbs rubbing in circles over the jut of his hipbones. They rocked forward, the head of their cock sinking into Grizzop’s body. “Because you’re strong and handsome,” they crooned, pressing slowly forward while Grizzop scrabbled at their shoulders. “Because I like making you feel good.” Their hips were flush against Grizzop’s now, and he panted into their neck, clinging to them with every limb. “Good?”

“Yeah,” he gasped. He thrust up against them, his cock slick and hot against their stomach. “Vesseek - ”

“Grizzop.” Vesseek grinned. “Love you.”

Grizzop ground himself down onto their cock. “You’re a miserable tease,” he complained, wound his arms around their neck, and pulled them into a kiss. “More,” he breathed into their mouth. “More, more, more.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year!! :D As usual I'll be using a whole mess of different prompt lists for this October, so expect some tonal whiplash and have fun!


End file.
